


You're A Dog.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like this! Thank you for reading! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Thank you for reading! <3

I had run away from my foster home, my social worker didn't believe me when I said that this 'family' wasn't the right fit for me. I was tired of being bounced around from home to home to orphanage and I was just done. I wanted to be free, so I took off on my own. Just me, F/N L/N against the world. I made it as far as some tiny town called Forks in Washington. I had about fifty dollars left and hadn't eaten in two days so I went to the local diner and ordered a burger. "Are you here alone?" I looked up at the male voice and blanched. _A cop_ Shit the _Chief of Police_.  
"Uh, m-my parents didn't feel like coming after the long drive so I came alone." I clutched my backpack reflexively and he gave me a look but nodded at me. "We're just passing through." Shut up self Jesus.  
"Dad." I looked at a girl around my age with brown curly hair and brown eyes. She gave me a soft smile and I gave her a tense one back.  
"Bells. Grab a table I'll be right there." She nodded and left. "I'm gonna give you my card, if you need anything, please call me, I won't ask any questions. I don't want you on your own at night."  
"I-I'm not alone, I told you-"  
"Right, I know what you told me, just please. Call if you need anything." I nodded and he went back to sit down. I finished my food fast, and headed to a gas station to stock up on stuff to drink and snacks before I headed into the woods to find a place to camp for the night. I realized that the sun was going down faster then I was used to- until I looked up and saw some seriously dark storm clouds rolling in. _Great._  
An hour later it was pitch black and pouring while I was still trying to find a place to bed down. I heard wolves howling and felt my steps stutter. That wasn't good, I kept looking over my shoulder and I felt my foot catch on a root an I fell down the side of the hill I was walking on. I rolled down it and off the edge of a six foot cliff. I felt my head hit something hard and then blackness over took me.  
  
Something wet touched my face and I rolled away from it. "Ow." I put my hand up to rub my head as I sat up and stared into the eyes of a huge brown wolf. I froze and stared at it before it turned and ran back into the woods. I got up and started to walk-well limp- towards where I thought the edge of the woods was. My head hurt and I twisted my knee pretty badly but I was more worried about the wolf right now.  
"Hey!" I jumped and yelped as I fell to the wet ground. "Crap are you ok?" I looked up at a tall boy with long black hair and dark eyes.  
"Wh- uh I'm fine, I fell is all."  
"You cut your forehead." He stepped closer to me and I tried to get up without putting pressure on my knee.  
"I'm really fine, I don't need help." I limped back a step and he frowned.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you." He help up his hands. "I'm Jacob Black. I have some friends that live close by, his dad's a doctor and he can check out your head?" I stared at him until another kid came running out of the woods.  
"Jacob." He flinched but turned to look at the kid.  
"Edward."  
"Do you people live in the woods or something?" I asked and backed up another step, I realized the error of that as my foot skidded down the embankment.  
"Watch out!" I felt a _really_ warm hand grip my arm and tug me forward. "Is Carlisle home? She fell. Her head was bleeding and her knee's tweaked." He asked Edward as he gently helped me away from the edge.  
"He's not, The only one home right now is Alice." Jacob nodded and looked at me.  
"What are you doing out here?" Crap  
"I was hiking and lost track of time." I told him and he gave me a look.  
"Jacob, a word?" Edward asked and Jacob let go of my arm to walk over to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I was freaking out a little by the time Edward walked away and Jacob turned back to me.  
"I'm gonna bring you home with me, it's late and raining and now is not the time for hiking and you're hurt." Jacob told me and I just nodded at him. He came closer to me "Can I carry you?" I frowned at him.  
"Uh no. I'm too heavy." He chuckled and swung me up into his arms. He calmly rambled for a while about the woods and the trees before he started asking me questions.  
"What's your name?"  
"F/N"  
"How old are you?"  
"Seventeen."  
"Me too, how long have you been homeless?"  
"A few weeks. Wait. I'm not-"  
"Save it, tell me what happened, why aren't you with your parents?" I sighed  
"They died."  
"Foster care?"  
"Not anymore. I won't go back there."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not a fan of being beat on Jacob. I'm fine on my own." He sighed and I felt his grip on me tighten as he turned to walk across the yard of a small house.  
"Home sweet home." He put me down so he could open the door and then he picked me up again and moved me through the dark house.  
"Jacob is that you?" An older male voice called and I jumped.  
"Yeah dad I'll be right there." He set me down on what I assumed was his bed and rummaged through his dresser before he handed me a t-shirt and a pair of cut off sweat pants. "Change, I'll be back in a few minutes ok?" I nodded and he left. Both were huge on me but they were dry and I was grateful. He came back about ten minutes later and smiled at me. "Sorry they are gigantic, you're just so small." I chuckled and he grabbed a different pair of shorts and went to change.  
"Where are you gonna take me now?" I asked when he came back in.  
"No where, you can stay here. My dad said it was fine." I looked at him.  
"I can't stay here Jacob, I have to keep moving." He gave me an 'are you nuts' look and shook his head.  
"What about school? What about having a home?"  
"I graduated when I was 16." I muttered and he smiled.  
"Why don't you want to stay then?"  
_Each place that takes me in ends up worse then the last._ "I just wouldn't feel right about it. I turn eighteen in a few months and then I can settle down.  
"You're staying. End of story. Can I see your knee?" I shifted to that it was view-able and he frowned. "I think it's just sprained, hang on." He got up and went to another room and came back with a brace in his hand. "This should help until Doctor Cullen gets home and give you something better for it. Now let me see your head." I tilted my head and he cleaned it up with a wet cloth. "It's stopped bleeding and isn't deep, just be careful not to scratch it."  
"Thank you." I smiled at him and his face turned red when he saw how close he was to me.  
"Uh sure, I can take the couch-"  
"No. I'll take the couch." I stood up and grabbed my bag. "Can you point the way for me?" He laughed and got up to lead me, grabbing a pillow and blanket from a cabinet in the hallway. He set the pillow down and handed me the blanket.  
"Um goodnight I guess." I smiled  
"Night Jacob." I sat and rummaged through my bag for my brush, my curly brown hair was a wreck and I knew it would only be worse if I let it get fully dry. "ow ow ow ow" I muttered as I brushed it, making sure not to catch my cut. I heard a chuckle and I turned to look at a dark eyed, dark haired man in a wheel chair. "Oh!" I jumped up and he smiled at me.  
"No sit down." He waved his hand at me and I sat on the edge of the couch. "I'm Billy, Jake's dad."  
"F/N, nice to meet you." I smiled and he nodded.  
"You're more then welcome to stay as long as you want, I just want you to know that you are safe here, no one will hurt you." I looked at the ground and nodded. He left me to my thoughts after that and once I got warm I fell asleep. I woke up to the smell of coffee and someone humming so I peeked over the edge of the couch to see Billy.  
"Morning." I mumbled and he turned to look at me.  
"Morning F/N. How'd you sleep?"  
"Uh good, you're couch is nice." I told him and he nodded.  
"Jacob's friends have broken it in nicely. Do you drink coffee?" I nodded and he handed me a mug and motioned to the pot. "How old are you?"  
"Um 17 I turn 18 in a few months." He nodded  
"School?"  
"I graduated when I was 16, and got my license this year."  
"Great, I like you already." He chuckled and I smiled at him. After I folded up my blanket Billy gave me a tour of the house and was telling me about the reservation when Jacob stumbled out of his room.  
"Morning son."  
"Hey dad. Morning F/N."  
"Morning Jacob." He grabbed a soda from the fridge and asked if I wanted to help him work on his car. I shrugged and nodded.  
"I don't know anything about cars though." He picked me up, tossed me over his shoulder and lugged me to the garage. "I also am not a fan of being carried off by a caveman!" I told him and he just laughed.  
"This is my baby." He pointed to his 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit.  
"Um, It's pretty." There were parts _everywhere_ it looked like it exploded.  
"There is a pattern to the madness I promise." He flashed me a mega watt smile and I nodded. He pointed me to a chair and I limped over to it and sat down. "How's your knee?"  
"Um sore but better I think. I haven't taken the brace off yet though." He nodded and started sorting through the parts he needed to put on next. We hung out for a few hours until we heard another voice _bark?_ and call out. I looked at him and he sighed.  
"In here guys!" He called out and gave me a tight smile. Two boys walked in and the shorter or the two started talking  
"Hey Sam was trying to call you but you- _Hello_ " He gave me a wink and his voice dropped down an octave when he saw me. "Who are you?" I looked at Jacob and he gave Paul a dark look.  
"F/N. F/N this is Paul." I nodded and looked at the ground.  
"I'm Embry." The other boy said and I darted my eyes to him and nodded.  
"Hi." I murmured and Jacob cleared his throat.  
"What's up guys?" They looked at him and then at me.  
"Um I'll just go see if Billy wants something." I stood up and limped out of the garage.  
"Who is that?" I heard Paul ask and then I heard Jacob say something, I didn't hear their responses but I was halfway to the house when there was a shout and it sounded like a wolf howling in the garage.  
"What the hell?" I turned back as a huge gray wolf went through the wall of the garage and Jacob followed after it. The wolf stood up and snarled at Jacob who jumped up and **exploded** into a huge brown wolf. Embry ran out of the garage yelling.  
"Paul no! Jake calm down! He didn't mean it like that Jake!" He shouted and I must've made a noise because all three of them turned to look at me. "Shit!" Embry said as he came over to me. The wolf that was Paul turned and ran into the woods while the wolf that was Jake just stared.  
"What? I mean How? What?" I stuttered and he just looked at me as Billy came out of the house. He looked mad at the boys until he looked at me, his eyes softened and he shook his head.  
"Not even a full twelve hours! Are you kidding me she hasn't even been here a day and she knows?" Embry sighed and nodded as I looked at the huge brown wolf that was walking over to me. I backed up a step but it tilted its head like Jake did when I flinched away from him.  
"Jacob?" The wolf looked at me and nodded it's huge head. "How?" He looked at Embry.  
"Uh turn around for a sec huh?" I nodded and turned around. Billy was wheeling back into the house, I guess he wouldn't be telling me what was going on.  
"It's genetics." Jacob said from behind me. "A few members of the tribe have the gene and when an enemy gets close the fever starts and the change happens." He put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around. "I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to take in but you _can't_ tell anyone what you saw." "Who the hell would I tell? I don't want even know what I would say. 'Oh yeah two kids poofed into wolves over at Jake's house it was freaky!' " I ran a hand through my hair and sighed then I remembered that a wolf found me in the woods. "You were in the woods. You found me in the woods." He nodded and I sighed. "I'm not going to tell anyone anything." "Thank you." I nodded and turned to look at Embry "You a wolf too?" He nodded and I nodded back. "Great."


	2. Chapter 2

I had been staying with Jake and his dad for a few months now, I had turned 18 and they had thrown me a party, which was something that I had never had before. I didn't tell them that but I think that Jake knew it. I had gotten a job at a bookstore in Port Angeles and Billy had been letting me borrow his car to get there. I was closing up the store when Jake came in.   
"Hey! What are you doing here?"   
"We have to go." He seemed really tense and he was vibrating.   
"Whats going on?" He didn't answer so I went around the register and touched his face. "Jake? Talk to me."   
"Alice called me, she saw someone coming for you."  
"Who?"   
"I don't know, we think its a wolf like us because she can't see who. Can we go?" I nodded and grabbed my bag from under the counter.   
"How did you get here?" I asked him since he didn't see his car.  
"I ran." I nodded and he climbed into Billy's car.   
"Where am I going?" I asked him  
"The Cullen's."  
"Will you tell me what happened?" I looked at him and he was still upset.   
"I was with Paul and Sam when Alice called me, she said that she didn't know when but soon someone or something was coming for you, that she saw you look at someone and then you screamed and then you were laying there dead. I didn't know what else to do so I came to get you. I will keep you safe."  
"Jake I'm not scared. Please calm down, I don't think this car can handle it if you wolf out." He smiled softly and took my hand in his. I turned off on the Cullen's driveway and parked in front of the house. I got out and nearly smacked into Alice.   
"Hi Y/N."  
"Hi Alice." She hugged me and I shivered at how cold she was. Jake was next to me when I pulled away and he put his arm around my shoulders. She smiled at him and then motioned us inside. Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Emmett were all in the living room. Bella gave me a hug and the rest all waved at Jake and I.   
"Did you see anything more?" Jake asked Alice and she shook her head.   
"No. But I'm still looking I promise. I've always seen flashed of your face but never anything serious until now, it was just like someone was thinking of you never and inclination of why or who they were. There is nothing new since I saw you uh earlier."  
"Then why are we here?" He asked and I nudged him gently.  
"Jake. Be nice."  
"I wanted to ask Y/N if she wanted to stay here. We can keep her safe." Edward spoke up and I looked at him.   
"Oh, that is really nice of you but-"  
"No. She is safer with us." Jake interrupted me and I scowled at him.   
"If you're not going to let me talk then why am I here Jake?" He sighed and shook his head at me before he tugged me outside. He turned and looked at me with an intense look on his face.   
"If anything happens to you I will never get over it. You have to know that?" I looked at him and shook my head.   
"Nothing is going to happen Jake."  
"You didn't see what happened the last time someone came for Bella, there was a war here Y/N. Vampires vs vampires and wolves and it was bad. I won't have you hurt over something like this. Why aren't you more afraid?"   
"Because, I have you to keep me safe, you are literally a big bad wolf and I know that I am safe with you." He rolled his eyes at me but pulled me in for a hug.   
"Does that mean you're little red then?" I nodded and looked up at him.  
"I'll get a red cape for you." He laughed and then leaned down to press his lips to mine. It was a warm kiss and I felt my stomach flip over when he pulled away. We went back inside and listened to Edward and Alice tell us that they would keep looking, that if anything changed she would let us know right away and then we went home. I made us some food and we told Billy what had happened, he said that there was nothing to worry about and I gave Jake an I-told-you-so look. I was on lock down for weeks, either Jake, Embry, or Alice would come with me to work and if I wasn't there then I was on the reservation. Every loud noise had Jake running to check on me and Alice hadn't seen anything new. I finally had enough and told Jake that nothing was going to happen, that I didn't want an escort anymore and that everything was fine. He seemed reluctant but had agreed that I was right. I was finally getting my life back to normal when I was snatched on my way out of the shop one night.  
  
I was in the woods and I don't remember how I got there. I sat up and then I heard a laugh coming from behind me, I looked into a pair of amber colored eyes and felt some relief. A vampire was still freaky but this one only drank animal blood so that made me feel a bit better. Kind of.   
"Who are you?" I asked and the next second there was a vampire in my face.  
"Who am I? Who are you? And why do you smell so amazing?"   
"I am Y/N and I don't know what you mean." I told him   
"I smelled you once before in Los Angeles and I have been looking for you since then, I have _never_ smelled anything like you in all my life. My father warned me against the singers but I'd never met mine before. Until now." I felt my heart rate pick up at the word singers. That is what Bella is to Edward and he almost killed her when they first me.   
"I am not a singer, I am just a girl and I don't know why you brought me here."  
"Because I want to know why you are driving me mad! I don't drink humans but I want you more than I wanted blood when I was first changed!" He hit me and I flew across the clearing and crashed into a tree. I sat up and shook my head to clear it. He took a deep breath and then he was in front of me. He roared and I felt myself shrink back in fear. "You are to much of a temptation!" He threw me across the clearing again and I rolled off of an embankment. He followed me down and kicked me off of a one hundred foot drop. I landed on a pile of rocks and I knew that more than one of my bones was broken. I heard a wolf howl and then several more joined in, there was snarling and an awful screaming noise.   
"Y/N?" Jake called for me and I turned my head to look for him.   
"Carlisle!" Alice called out and then I felt cold hands touching me.   
"Y/N. I'm Carlisle, I know we haven't met before but I'm going to try to safe you. I have a plan and I will do my best to safe you."  
"Baby? Oh god, Y/N keep your eyes open for me ok baby?" I looked at Jake and raised my arm to touch his face.   
"Don't worry Jake, I'm ok." I told him and he leaned down to kiss me. "Where'd he go?" I asked and Jake frowned.   
"Edward and Emmett took him home so that they could talk to him, then they will make a decision."  
"Y/N can you feel this?" I looked at Carlisle and he poked my leg, I shook my head. He poked all the way up and I only nodded when he touched my side. "I think that you broken your spine Y/N. You're in shock so you can't feel it but you're paralyzed from the waist down."   
"What?"   
"I can try to fix it if you want. I have been messing around with Jacobs wolf gene and I think I have isolated the healing gene in his DNA. If I get you back to my house we can try it."   
"What is the worst that can happen?" Jake asked and I nodded  
"The worst is that it doesn't work."   
"Lets do it." I told him and Jake looked at me   
"Are you sure?" I nodded and Carlisle lifted me and ran me back to his house. I heard Jake snarl and knew that he had changed to keep up with us. We arrived at the Cullen's home and Carlisle put me to sleep me so that he could straighten all my broken bones. I don't know how long I was asleep but I knew that I woke up feeling slightly different.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around until I saw Jake, I smiled and he rushed over to hug me. "What happened?" I asked him and he gave me a small smile.  
"Stand up and see for yourself." He backed up so that I could swing my legs off the table, I stood and gave him a grin.   
"I'm not paralyzed!"   
"No you're not, but there is something else too." He looked really sad and I walked over to him and touched his arm  
"What is it?"   
"You are part wolf now Y/N. You have the heat and the fast healing. If you lose your temper I think you will change, Carlisle wasn't as specific with his isolation as he should have been."   
"I'm like you now?" He nodded and I just sat on the edge of the table. Carlisle walked in and he sent me a small smile.   
"You're awake, great." I nodded and he ran some tests. I was fine and he explained what had happened to me even though Jake already had. He asked me to follow him downstairs and I went down with my hand in Jake's. The vampire that had attacked me was sitting in the living room.   
"Calm down baby." I looked at Jake and saw that he was shaking _no I am shaking_ I felt something grumble in my chest and then a shimmer on my skin. I was a wolf. I saw myself in the mirror on the Cullen's wall and then I looked at the vampire and growled again. "Y/N no!" I looked at Jake and I realized that I was almost eye level with him I tilted my head and he reached out to pet my head. "Lets go outside." I nodded and followed him out. "You're a pretty wolf." He told me and I rubbed against him. I felt the shimmer against and he looked away from me.   
"I forgot about the naked thing." I told him and then Alice flitted outside with a blanket in her hands. I wrapped it around me and she gave me a smile.  
"There are clothes in the bathroom inside. You can turn around now Jake." She went inside and left us alone. He turned and looked at me.  
"Are you ok?" He asked me and I nodded.  
"I feel like me, well warmer and this place smells really sweet but I feel like me." He nodded   
"Explaining this to Sam and the pack is going to be hard, did you hear any voices when you were in wolf form."  
"Not that I remember, maybe I'm not part of the pack because I am not from your tribe?"   
"Maybe." He walked over and hugged me. "I am glad that you're ok." I nodded and he led me inside to get dressed. We said our goodbyes after I had changed and we headed back to the reservation. Billy was the first one was saw, we explained what had happened and he was at a loss, he had never heard of such a thing. There was a meeting called and I was asked to transform in front of everyone. It took me a second to figure out how but once I did Jake changed and I was asked if I could hear him, I could but I couldn't hear any of the other wolves. We figured it was because Jake's genes were the ones used to change me. I got a lot of pats on the back and everyone seemed to be ok with having a new member of the pack. I smiled and leaned against Jake, coming to Forks had changed me life but I was happy with it, I had a family that wouldn't ever leave me behind or hurt me.


End file.
